RWBY : Massive Obsession
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: Ruby has a strange obsession on Yang ever since both of them started dating. She grew violent whenever someone else gets near or flirting with her. Her love for her sister has become a dangerous obsession that costs people's lives. Sequel of Psychotic Rosé. Warning : Major Character Death, Violence/Gore and Suggestive Themes. Cover art by Shikniful.
1. New Game

Author's Note

Alright, guys. This is the remake of the sequel for Psycho!Ruby AU. There'll be some references from Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). The whole story will be in Yang's perspective. Some might be from Ruby and Nero's perspective. And I would purposely wont' tell who's perspective we entered. Please enjoy this remake, mes ami~!

* * *

Prologue - New Game

I got nowhere to run. She would end up find me wherever I go. But I keep on running. Not knowing where I'm going. So I hide in a building.

I quickly get into the elevator and pressed on a random floor. The door closes but it was too late. A giant blade of a scythe blocked the door from closing. I leaned against the elevator. Cold sweat running down my cheeks.

"Where are you going, Yang~? The bad men is dead~! You don't have to be scared~!" Well, I'm scared of you! I'm cornered. I'm going to die. That's when I thought time has stopped.

* * *

I jolt awake and found out I'm on my bed. It's still dark outside. I guess it's still midnight or that's what I thought. I sighed. I'm glad it was just a dream. A bad one though.

I noticed that Ruby is sleeping with me. Cuddling close to my chest like a cute little baby. I immediately forget about the dream. I gently pinched her cheek. 'So soft~!' I thought.

She mew in her sleep. So cute~! I keep pinching her cheek. Then, I hear her voice murmuring to me, "Yang...?"

"Oh, sorry Ruby! I didn't know you we're awake!"

"You can't sleep...?"

"Naw, just...had a bad dream, Rubes..."

"Did bad dreams hurt Yang...?" She murmured again. I giggled and ruffled her hair. She smile. "Not when you're around, Rubbles," I answered.

I pulled her closer to my chest. She squirmed closer as well. Night passes on and Ruby has fell asleep. My eyes slowly closing and I, too, fell asleep.

* * *

I would like to spend time with my sister. But life always gets in my way. And Blake told me that someone sent me a letter. A love letter. From a random guy. Probably a senior.

As a girl, it's appropriate for me to at least read his letter. I tore it open and read the letter. Just as I expected, it's like every typical love letters from the movies.

I didn't notice Ruby is next to me. I was startled and jumped a little. Then, I said, "Jeez, Ruby! You shouldn't do like that!" She giggled.

"Sorry~! What you got there, sis?" I showed her the letter. She read it from the top to the bottom. She said, "Almond? Who's that?"

"Probably a senior," I answered. Then, she tugged my arm, giving me a puppy pout. "Are you...going to respond to him...?"

I respond by ruffling her red and black hair. I said, "I got you. So there's no reason to get another one." She begin to smile.

"So, if you don't have anything to do, do you...wanna hang out tomorrow?" I ask her. Her smile widens. She nods. "C'mon, it'll be combat practice later," I said.

She immediate clings onto my arm and snuggle. I sighed. You're lucky you're cute, Ruby...

* * *

I like combat practices. I really do. But somewhat I feel like I hate combat practices. Maybe because I wanted to spend time with my sister. Or because a brown haired boy keeps eyeing on me for the whole class.

I found out it's the boy that sent me that typical love letter. I rolled my eyes when he winked at me. A pervert, I thought. Ugh, I just wanted to get out of this fucking class.

Few hours later, the class ended. Ruby and I was thinking of waiting for Weiss and Blake who's having Grimm Studies. We head to the Grimm Studies class, chatting along the way.

Suddenly, I feel someone slapped my ass. I look back. It's the same brown haired boy from our class. I heard him said to his friends, "Did you see what I did?"

"You pervert!" One of his friends said. They laugh. I gritted my teeth. Then, Ruby tugged my arm. "What's wrong, Yang..?" She ask.

"It's nothing, Ruby..." I answered. She didn't ask any questions. She clings onto my arm. I don't want to bother about that guy.

Little I do know that Ruby keeps glaring at him since he winked at me.

* * *

Jealousy attacks. The lust for blood is increasing. The chessboard has been renewed. The pawns has set on their places.

The black queen has started to move. One step. She's starting slow. The other pawns hasn't make any move. As for the white pawn, one of the smaller ones moved two step ahead.

The queen can move as much steps as she wanted to. You're in her death trap. Perhaps a step forward for the king is okay? But the black king will be checkmated by her own pawn. How would you prevail, Yang Xiao Long? If someone that you love deceives you?

This game will be interesting...


	2. First Move

Author's Note

More psycho!Ruby will be coming up for few days. But I will still work on Downfall Part 2 as well so don't worry! As it was stated in the summary, it will be violent later on. And please enjoy, mes ami~!

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Move

Disgusted. That's how I feel right now. With the brown haired boy standing in front of me. He's been flirting with me for a while, few minutes actually.

I keep telling him to leave but he won't. He keep asking me out. I was about to punch his face when someone cooed my name, "Yang~!"

She's absolutely fast. I didn't notice her clinging onto my arm. The boy huffed and said, "Hmph, why does this psycho kid have to do with you?"

"For your information, this girl that you called a psycho is my sister. So, if you value your life you'd better stay away from me!"

"Pish, whatever! She's just a kid!"

* * *

**Ruby**

I keep eyeing on him as he walk away. What a dick, I thought. When she said no, she means it. I can't believe there's someone like this in this school.

"That motherfucker... How dare he called you a psycho?!" Yang exclaims. I tugged her arm slightly. She turn to look at me. I reply, "It's okay, sis. I'm used to it."

"You always say that, Ruby. But if someone ever insulted you again, my fists will do the talking!" I smiled. I made a right choice to be with her.

Still, I'm worried. I'm worried that boy would do something to Yang. No, I shouldn't let that happen. No one is going to take Yang away from me.

Yang is mine all alone...

* * *

Almond and his team mates strolling in the Emerald Forest. "I asked her out but she refused! Then, that psycho girl came out of nowhere!" He said.

"Dude, that girl is not a joke! She once tried to kill Cardin before!"

"Yeah? I heard she was beaten to the pulp before!"

They laugh over Almond's words. Not noticing the silence of the forest. No Grimm, no animals. Just silence.

Suddenly, the trees rustles. The boys look around but find no one. The trees, the bushes rustles violently. Almond shouted, "Who's there?! Don't be a fucking coward and show yourself!"

He was answered with a loud, creepy laugh. His team mates begin to tremble in fear. One of the boys backed off and attempted to run, only to be chopped into half. Blood spurts out and both side of his body fall to the ground.

The other three unsheathed their weapons. They begin to panic. Before any of them could say anything, another one was chopped into pieces. Blood spreads onto the ground. Almond and his team mate splits up. And it wasn't a good idea.

Almond runs deeper into the forest as he heard the scream of agony from his team mate. He quickly hides behind a tree, hopefully whatever it was won't find him. Another terrible idea it is.

"Do you think you can hide from me~?" A feminine voice said. He look up in fear as the blade of a scythe gets closer to his neck. "Y-you...!"

"Yes, it's me! You think you can get away after you tried to flirt my sister?! I will feed your contaminated flesh to the Grimm!" She jump down from the tree and aim her scythe to him.

Almond tried to call for help but his voice are stuck in his throat. She place the tip of her scythe in his mouth. "This fucking mouth that you used to sweet talk to all the girls in the academy... And one of them is my sister! Your existence is a mistake, motherfucker..."

She pulled her scythe down from his mouth to the bottom. Blood spurts out from his body. But it wasn't enough for her. She plunged her scythe into his head and drag him on the ground his high speed. She slammed his body to the ground in full strength. The pieces of his body can be seen trailing to her way. She pulled out her scythe from his head.

"Let your flesh become the meal for the Grimm... You deserved that..." She muttered and walk away, letting the creatures of darkness feast upon his flesh.

* * *

Hmm? Looks like the queen has ate four pawns. That was fast even for the first step. Still, I'm impressed. No one has made a move yet. Not after those mess she made.

She returned to the king's side. I'm guessing she's with her right now. How long would the kid last if I change the storyline?

What kind of nightmare would you create for yourself, Ruby..?

* * *

I heard the dorm door open. I watched Ruby walk in from the top bunk. With a bright smile on her face. I'm curious what's got into her. I asked, "You look happy today. Is there something you wanna share with your big sister?"

"Nothing~! I just can't wait for tomorrow~!" I sighed. What did I expect from her anyway...? Then, she look around in the dorm. She asked, "Where's Weiss and Blake?"

"Probably at the library. They told us to join if we wanted to. And we haven't finish our assignments yet. Do you want to?"

"Anywhere is okay if you're there with me, Yang~!" She cooed. I giggled.

* * *

It took us few minutes to finish our work. Not so hard, I thought. Not when Yang is next to me. My life wouldn't be better if it wasn't for her. Weiss and Blake doesn't seem to mind our relationship. Yup, they knew. And they approved.

I can't wait to spend my time with Yang tomorrow. She said she wanted to bring me to the amusement park. I wanted to try all the rides with her. I'm so excited!

Weiss and Blake told me everything about dating. I didn't expect from the ice princess and Blake's dating are quite familiar though. Maybe it came from the book she read all the time or should I say 'Erotica' (I read it once but only a page and it was kinda extreme).

On our way to our dorm, we encounter with a girl who seemed panic. Blake ask, "What's wrong?"

"Have you guys seen Almond? I haven't seen him this morning!"

"We barely know him so we don't know where he is..." Weiss answered.

"Oh, where could he be...?" She muttered to herself and left us in rush. I eyed on her for a moment before I clung onto Yang's arm. Yang said, "That's weird. We met him few hours ago. Right, Ruby?" I answered with a hum and a nod.

We don't want to waste time over someone else's matter. So we immediately head back. Forgetting of what had happened just now. I'm lucky, I thought.

I don't want Yang to find out...


	3. Reign of a Huntress

Author's Note

This story won't be a mystery so it's quite obvious who's the killer. I would only make things confusing and sometimes doesn't make sense. So, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reign of a Huntress

I don't know why am I feeling nervous. Either I'm nervous because of my date with Ruby or I'm scared to enter the haunted house. Or maybe after we ride some extreme rides in the amusement park so I feel a bit shaky.

The haunted house is not that scary. It's just the jump scares aren't predictable. Ruby clung onto my arm so hard. I feel like its going to fall of soon. But I feel slightly amused though. Seeing Ruby so scared and crying. At least I know she's normal.

I don't want to go that place again. I don't understand how does anyone find that entertaining! I clung onto Yang's arm and whimper like a puppy. She giggled. So mean!

"Don't be like that, Ruby! I'll treat you for an ice-cream, okay?" She offered. It is tempting so I immediately accept it. If I have a tail, someone would've see it wag.

Just as she promised, she bought me an ice-cream. She told me to let her go but I snuggled closer. Then she told me to wait. I whimpered. "Just a few seconds okay?" I nod.

I waited for her on a bench not far from her, keeping an eye on her. And what I saw next isn't pleasant.

A man, who's about in mid 20s I think winking at my sister. Their lips are moving but I barely made out what they're talking about. However, I know he's flirting with her.

Just like that motherfucker.

He's next on my list.

But I quickly discard that thoughts when Yang handed me an ice-cream. I wanted to know his name. So I asked, "What's his name, sis?"

"Derek, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking~!"

She didn't suspect anything. That's a good sign.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Weiss and Blake told us something horrible. "Do you guys remembered the girl who asked where Almond?" Blake ask.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Apparently, while her team went out for a mission, they found him. Dead." I gasped.

"He was brutally murdered with his insides spilled out as his body were sliced open. And his team mates had a same fate as well..." Weiss explained.

"Someone said they were killed by Grimm since they found the Grimm devouring their corpses. And Melissa...isn't happy with that..." Blake continued.

I looked at Ruby next to me. She immediately shook her head, "Yang wouldn't like it if I did it, right?" She said.

What am I thinking? Suspecting my own sister? She's always cling onto me all the time. She never leaves me. How can she committed the murders?

She clutch onto my arm with pleading eyes. She knows I'm suspecting her. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Ruby..." I said. She respond with a giggle and smiles.

"For now, the cause of death was by Grimm. The police will handle this case. In the meantime, let's focus on our studies. Ms. Goodwitch doesn't want the students to panic..." Weiss said. Ruby and I nod.

* * *

Melissa walked through the hallway to an abandoned store room at the academy's basement. She received an anonymous note to pay a visit.

"Well, if he's not going to come, at least I have some time to cool down..." She mumbled.

She opens the door and enters. The store is empty. No one, she thought. She sighed. "Just as I thought..." She muttered. She turn around and was about to leave.

Suddenly, her mouth was covered with a hand. She felt a tip of a blade on her back. Tears of fear runs down her cheeks. Her body shivers in terror. A familiar evil smile is revealed.

"Tell me. Who do you think killed Almond...?" The figure said.

"I-I think the psycho g-girl, Ruby..." She stuttered.

"Oh, are you sure...?"

"P-positive...!" The tip of the blade touched her back. The figure giggled in a feminine way.

"Tell me. How does it feel to die in full of pain...?" Melissa gasps. It was too late for her.

The blade penetrates her skin, gouging out her stomach. The insides scattered on the floor. The figure pulled out the knife and cuts off her head. She smiles and giggles.

She picked up her head and hang it up. She brought the body deeper and hid it under a large cloth. Her smile grew wider, "What a nice decoration! Yang would love it! But right now, let it be a surprise for her..." She laughs and went out. Hunting down her next prey.

* * *

Derek and his friend, Cyrus walk down the dark street. They came back from their night shifts. They chat and laugh along the way.

Until Cyrus freaked out when he heard the raven caws.

"That's strange... I never seen a raven in this region..." Derek muttered.

"Because Little Bird has found his toys~!" A feminine voice echoes. Both men turn around in shock. A red figure dragged a giant red scythe towards them, slowly approaching. Her smile frightens them. But they have yet to back away.

Before any one of them do anything, she dashed in a speed of light and plunged her scythe into Cyrus. He coughed blood. She pulled out her scythe and look down to the man she killed in sorrow.

"Oh, I killed the wrong one. Yang won't be happy. But...it's okay! Yang won't be mad if I kill the **_REAL_** one~!"

Derek immediately run for his life. Everything around him slows down.

Until a bullet penetrates his head.

He's down...

The red girl giggles. The raven perched on her shoulder and caws. She answer, "You're right, Little Bird. It's not nice to leave this mess... I can use their head to decorate the room. I'm sure Yang will be happy..."

She grab the collar of their clothes and drag them to the academy. The raven somehow cleaned the bloodstains on the ground. She sing a song along the way. The raven watches the red girl skipped happily.

* * *

Three. Three person went missing yesterday. And Melissa is one of them. Her team mates panicked terribly and reported her disappearance. No one knows where she went.

I keep seeing Ruby being so happy lately. Smiling, giggling and sometimes humming. But I'm glad she's happy. At least she's not worried. For a fifteen year old girl, she sure is happy.

Still, what's with the missing people? No one knows where they are. Or at least know where they went. Alas, their disappearance remained mystery.

And the nightmares will haunt us again...


	4. Shadowy Past

Author's Note

First of all, Nero has nothing to do with the murders. This is Ruby—an actual Ruby Rose committing it. And as I said before in the last note, I would write something that doesn't make any sense. Anyway, enjoy mes ami~!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Shadowy Past

I received a call from a hospital to claim a document. I asked what kind of document but they didn't tell me and insisted me to come. Strangely, they wanted me to come alone.

I told Ruby to stay with Weiss and Blake for a moment (with a treat of course).

Once she was distracted, I quickly left. I ride on my bike to the hospital.

Vale Mental Hospital? I don't recall I had any appointment with this place. I'm not even sure I'm in right anyway. But it's not hurt to see inside, right?

I entered and saw the mental patients wandering around with doctors and nurses. As I walk to the receptionist, a male patient grabbed my leg and shouted, "Please! We need her! Return her to us! Please!"

A couple of doctors dragged him away from me with all the strength they have since he keep struggling to escape. I just wanted to finish my business and get out from this fucking hospital.

I went to the receptionist and ask them about the documents, "Ah, yes! Miss Xiao Long! Doctor William is waiting for you in his office. He's on the 3rd floor," the receptionist said.

I quickly went to the 3rd floor and found his office. I don't know if I should enter or not. But based on what they told me, I think it's important. I slowly open the door and saw a man in green hair writing something in his journal.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long! I've been expecting you!" I take a seat before him. I try to remain calm even though my heart beats fast.

"I'm William Ramsay, a former doctor for Ruby..." Ruby? What does she have to do with this mental hospital? "Are you sure you got a right person?" I ask.

"You're Yang Xiao Long; Ruby Rose's stepsister. You're the only closest relative she have. A man named Qrow informed us to hand over the documents to you..."

"Is it about her mental illness? I already got it from my father."

"Apparently, not all about her were stated in it. Your father received a brief information of her. Did it mention how did she have that illness?"

I shook my head. I never thought about that. In my entire life, I thought she was possessed by an evil spirit. But there's something far beyond that.

"It's better if you read it rather than hear me. Here's the complete information of your sister and...her parents' journal. You should read it without your sister..."

I noticed his tone grew lower and sad. What does he meant by that? I didn't ask anymore questions since I wanted to leave this place.

* * *

That night, I opened the file and spread the papers on the coffee table. Pictures, notes and reports of her behavior during her stay at the hospital. I look down to the reports and read it to myself.

"Mentally ill during birth due to an 'accident'. Mother left for a mission and never returned. Mentally and physically abused by her father. Resulted a murder of father... Man, she took a drastic measure to free herself from her suffering..."

I put aside the reports on my left. I proceed onto the notes. The notes were written in red. Watch closely, there's a blood stain at the corner of the paper. I ignored the stain and read the note.

"She's dangerous. She'll kill you. She's watching you..." I felt goose bumps all of the sudden. The chills ran down to my spines. I heard a voice behind me.

"Yang...?" I immediately keep all of the papers and the journal away. I turn around and saw Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"What're you doing, Yang...?" She asked.

"Doing my...homework. Why are you awake?"

"Looking for you. I...had a nightmare..." I feel sorry for her. I gestured her to sleep on my lap. And she did what I told her. She lay down next to me and place her head on my lap.

I don't understand why would a father abused his child? She had an illness and yet she was tortured during her childhood. No wonder she had the urge to kill.

I caressed her hair gently—in sort of motherly way. She purrs. How could a girl like her be dangerous? Well, I'm aware of her being a psycho—but if you know how to tame her, she's actually harmless.

I forgot about the notes. I forgot about the reports. I forgot about the gruesome pictures. Once I close my eyes, I'm in my dream world.

* * *

Hmm? The king has moved. A step. The past is uncovering—but it still in the depths of shadows. Slowly, she'll be the one who would fill her life in shadows.

Little Light you called her? She's indeed little—the light isn't enough to brighten your life. Release the shadows from your grasp. It's still following you, Ruby. There's nowhere to run.

"Do you want to continue the game?" I ask the person before me.

"I would like to turn the chessboard over. Change the future. Impress me, Nero." I smirk. Writing the story is my specialty. A little change in the storyline.

It will crumble their lives...

* * *

"Ruby, this is your new mother, Aunt Tiana. She's part of our family now."

I hated my stepmother. She looked nice on the outside but she's evil on the inside. She's just like my father. My good for fucking nothing father.

I don't know why did he marry to that bitch. She's a slut, I tell you! From the way she wear and talk disgusted me. I don't appreciate bitches in my bloodline.

Even though I'm still five, I can tell who's the liar and who's the motherfucker. My mother's a liar. She promised me to return when everything's has settled. But she didn't. I waited. She didn't return. A liar.

My father's a motherfucker. He put on the nice innocent mask in front of my mother and make false promises to me. When she's not around, that's when the demon revealed himself. And he brought back a bitch as a mother.

So I killed them.

And it was fun.

So much fun.

No one to disturb me. Great. I hate liars and motherfuckers.

That's why I killed them.

They deserved it.

Maybe I should do something more... Meh, I think that's enough.

I was five that time. Still young. There's so much method to kill anyway. I should learn more.

So many rabbits to kill. Oh, I know a rabbit! She's innocent. She has a good head to use. Beautiful brown hair, cute little bunny ears.

Yang would love it. She love bunnies.

And I would watch little bunny's head hanging for Yang. In beautiful red paint. Yang loves red too.

Well, time to find the bunny~!


	5. Faunus Hunt

Author's Note

Sorry for not updating stories lately. Life and school were caught up with me. Anyway, here's another chapter for now. Might as well be on hiatus for a moment. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4 - Faunus Hunt

Velvet Scarlatina hides behind the bushes of the Emerald Forest and cry. Cardin and his team mates picked on her again. She weep, letting the nature knows her pain. "Why they hate me so much...?" She mumbled.

Everything fall silent for a moment until a gust of wind slapped her across her face. The feeling of sadness and depression overcame by fear. She shivers. Unaware of what she's thinking, she went deeper into the forest. Expecting to be safe from any danger that'll come to her.

But Velvet never have been right before.

Another gust of wind slapped her face. The feeling of death draws near. All Velvet ever thought of is to hide. But her scent has caused the Grimm to follow her. And she had nowhere to run.

However, Velvet found a tree hole large enough for her to hide. She immediately control her breathing and cover her mouth with her hand. The sound of grunting and snarling is heard.

Velvet whimpered. The dark creatures wandered not far from her hideout. She curled herself and keep herself silent. A Beowolf approaches her hideout, unaware of the rabbit Faunus hiding inside.

A sound of metal clattering against the ground alerted the creatures. Several gunshots has caused Velvet to gasp. She heard a voice which is rather feminine speaks, "Red roses is nice. But Yang wouldn't like black with red... Light hates Dark..." '

Ruby...?!' Velvet thought. The red cloaked girl continues, "Where is little rabbit...?" The sound of metal dragging distant away from her. The Faunus has no idea why wouldn't she reveal herself to the red girl.

Velvet slowly crawls out of the tree hole. The girl has left. She sigh. She wanted to go back to her team. But the fear has yet to leave her. It's drawing near...

A caw of a raven echoes throughout the forest, startling the Faunus. The black bird watches her with it's black eyes.. She felt chills down to her spines. But she didn't move.

"Where are you going, little rabbit~?" A young, feminine voice cooed. A gigantic blade is right before her eyes. Her voice chokes in her throat. She couldn't cry for help.

But she cried in pain.

Blood oozes out from her eyes. She lost her sight from the wound. She lost her voice from screaming. But it wasn't enough for the younger girl. She slid her scythe under her right arm and swipe it, disconnecting her arm from her body. Velvet couldn't scream nor cry.

"Aww, I need more red! Yang wouldn't like it if there's no red!" Velvet struggles to get up on her feet. But her only arm couldn't support her weight. She slowly crawls away.

"Don't go..." The younger girl sank the tip of her scythe directly into her head. She did this few times and the blood from the wound covered the Faunus' head. She pull out her scythe and disconnected her head. She pick up the head by the rabbit ears and pull the body by the only arm it has to the academy.

* * *

Another disappearance. This time, it's Velvet Scarlatina; the rabbit Faunus. Her team mates found out she's not in History class. She disappeared after Cardin and his team insulted her. I thought he learnt his lesson after Ruby attempted to kill him few months ago.

But hell come to earth. Most of the students blamed Ruby for their disappearance. Heck, they accused her for murder. And they have no prove.

"Where did you hide them, you little bitch?!"

"Don't go around and insult people! You don't even have prove!" Weiss countered. Ruby stood behind me with her head facing the floor.

"How do you explain the blood on her clothes?!"

"She fought Grimm with us just now, Emily! Stop fucking waving your fucking finger!" I said. None of them would leave. They keep ranting on how the disappearance connected with my sister. I look back and saw my sister pulling her hood over her head.

"Hmph, maybe you three hid their bodies and hide the evidence that this fucking brat killed them!"

"Fuck you, Emily! She may be a psycho but she never leaves us!" Blake exclaimed. All of us argue with Emily and her friends. I didn't noticed Ruby has left us till I saw rose petals scattered on the floor. I don't care what they're saying. I drop the conversation out of my head and follow the trail of roses.

* * *

The roses leads me to the path to our dorm. I look up and saw a girl with a familiar red cloak walking slowly or rather...limping?

I called out for her but she ignored me. I don't care if she ignores me. I quickly rushed towards her and grab her shoulder. She turn around and look at me. Her eyes are filled with gloom and sorrow. "Where are you going, Ruby...?"

"Lock myself in our dorm..." Her voice is soft and sullen. The moment I hear that tone, guilt penetrates my heart.

"Why would you that...?"

"Yang must've hate me for killing them..."

"No! It's not true! You didn't kill them! You were with me all the time!"

"If it's true...?" I look around for answers. I actually don't care if she was the culprit. I'm aware of her disorder. I'm aware she's crazy. But that doesn't mean she have to take all the blame on herself.

"I don't care. I don't care if it was you. I don't want my sister looks gloom and guilt. C'mon, where's the smile of my little rosé? Give your big sis a smile..." Ah, fuck it... I'll be finding that fucker who tries to frame her...

I pull her hood back and look at her face. She slowly form a smile on we face. I return the smile. I pat her head gently. "There ya go! That's my little rosé!"

I sighed. She started smiling and one problem's down. Now the other–why would someone set her up like that? I can't suspect anyone since most of the students knows Ruby.

"C'mon, let's go back to our dorm and rest..." I told her. She nods and hug my arm as usual. How can she even commit crime if she keeps clinging on me?

* * *

"Ugh, I swear if I get my hands on that bitch, I–..." A gust of cold air running through her skin. Emily gasps. Fear crawls over her body. She regretted for not bringing her team mates along.

The bathroom is silent despite the night is still young. She gets out and head to the sink. She washes her hand quickly as she felt goose bumps all of the sudden.

A caw of a raven startles the deer Faunus. She look up to the mirror and saw a raven perching on top of the light. She mutters, "Fucking bird..."

Suddenly, she heard a slow footsteps coming to her way. She freezes. The raven caws louder. Emily covers her ears and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The light explodes, leaving darkness accompany the doe. The room fell silent. She remembered she bring a flashlight. She turn it on and saw blood spread all over the floor. She gasps in horror and backs away.

She felt something she thought it's a body. Her body shakes violently. She hear someone whispers into her ear, "You talk shit about me, didn't you?" She recognize that voice.

"You...! I knew it it was you!"

"It's too late, little doe... I need your head now..." Emily shove herself away from the assailant. She flashes her light to the wall and finds no one.

"What the...?" She felt a sharp pain on her stomach, causing her to pinned down on the floor. She coughed blood. The assailant laughs and spins the blade which still stuck in her body. The Faunus cries for help but no voice comes out.

"Aww, you can't sing, little doe? Your head can make something beautiful..."

"You bitc-...!" With a swipe on her neck, her head is disconnected from her body. The assailant cuts her head open, gouging her eyes out and cuts her tongue.

"You want this, little bird?" She offered the tongue to the raven. The bird happily accepted the treat and swallow it whole. She giggled.

"Let's go, little bird. Yang wouldn't like it if I'm here for too long..." The lights turns on and the assailant and the raven has gone along with the body and blood.


	6. Night of the Blood

Author's Note

Sorry for being late due to lack of time to write. I have to do this chapter short since the original one was erased by my brother. As for previous chapter, Emily was in state of panic and thus, forgetting that she has night vision. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Night of the Blood

It's the dream again. The same dream that I had last time. But I'm in an ocean of blood. Bright red blood. I could barely move through the thick red liquid.

It's endless. If you're in my place, you would be drown by now. It's quite deep. But I managed. I noticed there's nothing but me here.

"Yang...? Why are you here...?" The voice gives me chills down to my spines. But I recognized it well.

Her face brings me an eternal nightmare...

Her face is covered by her bangs. Her eyes opens wide and dark. She is full of blood and one of her eyes are gone, replaced by blood and emptiness. I saw her sinister smile sticks on her face.

That's when I saw her giant scythe blade.

"Oh, Yang is here to play! But first, can you give me your eye? I can't play without an eye..."

She raises her scythe slowly into the air. I didn't notice Cresent Rose is different than before. But I notices the tip is near to my left eye...

* * *

I jolt awake and scream a little. Morning has yet to greet me. Well, it's two in the morning... But darkness lingers around me. I noticed I'm terribly sweating right now.

I drop myself from my bed and creep to my sister's. I peek on her bed and saw her cute sleeping face. I give out a sigh of relief. I brush off every single hair away from her face and plant a kiss on her lips.

I decided to drink something since I'm awake. I head to the kitchen and make myself a warm milk. As I slowly drink the warm liquid, I heard several tapping on the window. I look outside and I saw a black bird.

Watching closely, the bird possessed a pair of small horns. I noticed it doesn't have any eyes. Or rather hidden, I'm not sure myself. Suddenly, it caws.

"Have you heard a certain tale...?" I turn around in shock when I heard Ruby's voice. Wasn't she asleep?!

"When the raven is there, the devil will come. Black claws shall rake the flesh and decorates the sky with blood. The Night of the Blood will arrive..."

"Ruby, where did you hear this kind of stuff...?"

"Oh, my friend told me! I don't know about the night of the blood so much though..."

"Ruby, who's your...friend...?" She doesn't say anything. She shut her mouth and keep silent. Her silver eyes feels like penetrating my soul.

"It's a secret!" She said in her cheerful tone. She started to creep me out. But...what does she mean by 'Night of the Blood'?

I don't get to ask her further as she suddenly disappear. And so does the raven.

"What the fuck is going on...?"

* * *

I couldn't get any rest after what I heard from Ruby last night. I asked her just now, but she said she doesn't remember anything. This doesn't help at all...

What does it mean by 'Night of the Blood'? Is it some kind of ritual? Ah, fuck it! Whatever it is, it's corrupting Ruby. I don't want her to get involve in any murders.

"Weiss, Blake, can I talk to you guys for a sec? Ruby, can you stay here for a moment?"

"Okay!" She said in her cheery tone. I lead both my team mates to the kitchen. We settled down on the chairs of our dining table. I can see the confused looks on both faces.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Weiss asks.

I sighs. "Have you two ever heard...Night of the Blood...?" None of them say anything. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

"I heard about it. From a cult named Blood..." Blake answers. Blood? What kind of cult named Blood?

"The members were consisted of humans and Faunus who defy laws and logics. The cult was made for a certain ritual...which involved a child..." Weiss say.

"A-a child..?! Who?!" I ask.

"That's all we know... The case was kept confidential..." Weiss answers. Confidential my ass! That won't get me nowhere. I need to know more about this cult. It's somewhat connected to Ruby. "Why do you ask about it?" Weiss ask.

I sighs once again. "Last night Ruby told me about it. And it piques my curiosity. I think...she somewhat related to the cult."

Weiss gets up and places her hand onto my shoulder. "I don't mean rude but...maybe Ruby was behind all of those murders..." What she said enrages me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT WAS HER, WEISS! HOW CAN SHE KILL IF SHE KEEPS CLINGING ON ME?! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN THAT?!"

She raises both her hands in defeat. However, she says, "I know it doesn't make sense but who else would have the urge to kill here other than her?"

I don't want to admit it. Most of it is true. But how..? How can she kill if she's always next to me? I quickly deny it in my head. I don't want to see the face of the ice princess in front of me so I look away.

I make contact with Ruby's eyes. But it wasn't normal eyes. They're filled with anger and rage. Did she heard everything? I was going to ask her but she suddenly left. From her eyes, I know what she try to say...

'You all are fucking liars...'


End file.
